DC Prime: Team Arrow
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Oliver Queen has been fighting crime as the Green Arrow for years, but he doesn't do it alone, not anymore. Join the entire Green Arrow Family as they fight to keep Star City safe, because the family that fights crime together stays together... Hopefully.


**Team Arrow #1 Arrow to the Knee**

**By Jeremy Las Dulce**

* * *

Oliver Queen stares at his mirror rehearsing a speech.

Oliver: Baby I love you and I know I'm not the best person to talk about commitment but I think it's time we take the next big step.

(Oliver facepalms out of frustration)

Oliver: Come on Ollie that's not romantic at all. She deserves something special.

Oliver reaches into his dresser and pulls out a small jewelry box. He opens it and looks at a white gold diamond engagement ring with the words "My pretty bird" engraved in it.

Oliver: this is definitely going to be a special day.

A few hours later

Oliver is on patrol in Star City in his Green Arrow costume where he meets with his contact in the criminal underworld Eddie Fyers.

Green Arrow: What've you got for me Eddie?

Eddie: Well Clock King is out of jail and he's put a hit on your girl.

Green Arrow: Canary?

Eddie: Didn't know you had another girl.

Green Arrow: So he's going after her?

Eddie: From what I hear he's not doing the dirty work he hired someone.

Green Arrow: Any idea who?

Eddie: Give you a hint he's the only person I've seen who's a better shot than you.

Green Arrow: Merlyn…

Eddie: Bingo Robin Hood. Canary busted Clock King a while back so I guess he wants revenge. As for Merlyn, he's just out to hurt you.

Green Arrow: She's in Gotham visiting her mom's grave. I hope I can get to her in time.

Eddie: Good luck.

Green Arrow taps the Bluetooth in his mask.

Green Arrow: Call Dinah Lance.

The phone rings four time then Dinah's answering machine message plays.

Answering Machine: Hi you've reached Dinah. Sorry I couldn't answer your call. If this is Ollie leave your excuse after the beep. Anyone else leave a message and I'll get right back to you. Beep…

Green Arrow: Babe its Ollie Clock King is sending Merlyn after you. Be careful, and call me if you run into trouble.

Oliver hangs up the phone and calls his former sidekick Roy Harper.

Roy: What is it Ollie?

Green Arrow: Roy I need you to search for Tommy Merlyn. He's after Dinah.

Roy: Looks like you'll need back up.

Green Arrow: This time all I need is info.

Roy: Alright.

Roy can be heard typing on a keyboard.

Roy: Found this security feed in Gotham. There at Gotham City Cemetery.

Green Arrow: How'd you find the security feed?

Roy: I took a peek through Batgirl's network.

Green Arrow: Well apologize to her for hacking her network.

Roy: Yeah sure, you're welcome Ollie.

The call disconnects.

Meanwhile at Gotham City Cemetery…

Dinah places a small bouquet in front of orchids on the tombstone of her mother Dinah Drake Lance.

Dinah: Hey mom. Well the hero thing is going pretty well. I even met an amazing guy. He's got a pretty big head and annoying sometimes. I mean he flips out if I forget to recycle. Anyway he's cute, charming, funny, and is great with kids. You'd love him. He's all about being a hero he even said he was a big fan of yours back in the day. I love him, and I really wish you got the chance to meet him.

As she says this a black arrow flies at her she quickly moves out of the way. The arrow hits the headstone and slightly cracks it.

Tommy Merlyn the Dark Archer can be seen at the top of a nearby hill overlooking the grave site.

Dinah: You know Merlyn Ollie always talked about how good of a friend you were to him, but attacking me at my mother's grave site. That's just despicable.

Dinah screams unleashing her canary cry at full blast, but Merlyn is unphased.

Merlyn: Sorry Birdy I came prepared.

Merlyn pulls down his hood revealing ear plugs.

It was then that the low screech of the Arrow Plane could be heard coming towards the cemetery. As it passed over, Green Arrow jumped from the rear of the plane and fires a flash grenade arrow stunning Dark Archer before landing with a roll and pulling his next arrow.

Green Arrow: Careful with my girl, Tommy. She is a screamer.

Merlyn recovers from the flash and quickly draws his bow.

Merlyn: Still trying to be funny I see

Green Arrow: Trying? I think…

Merlyn releases his arrow and Green Arrow rolls away before firing his own. Merlyn runs forward and using a headstone jumps over the arrow before firing a grenade arrow. Green Arrow tumbles toward Merlyn barely avoiding the explosion before pulling and firing an arrow that grazes Merlyn's cheek. Merlyn, now having closed the distance between Green Arrow and himself, punches him square in the jaw. Green Arrow's head snaps back but he quickly follows up with an uppercut. The two of them exchange blows and strike one another with their bows but ultimately Merlyn feints, backflips and shoots Green Arrow in the knee with an electric arrow. Green Arrow collapses as the pain and electrical shock ripple through his body. Merlyn walks towards the collapsed Green Arrow and draws another arrow.

Merlyn: Looks like your lucks run out.

Black Canary then tackles Merlyn from the side causing him to miss his shot. They both fall to the ground and Merlyn kicks Black Canary off of him. As he stands up Black Canary is standing posed to attack him. Merlyn smirks.

Merlyn: You can't hurt me little birdy.

Green Arrow: You talk too much Tommy.

Green Arrow then fires an arrow from behind Black Canary and it passes through her hair before grazing Merlyn's ear. The arrow was caused one of Merlyn's ear plugs to be knocked loose and Canary unleashed a powerful cry that rendered Merlyn unconscious.

Green Arrow grits his teeth and proceeds to quickly pull the arrow out of his knee.

Black Canary: Here Ollie this will help stop the bleeding.

Black Canary rips part of her shirt and ties it around Green Arrow's knee making a makeshift splint.

Green Arrow begins to laugh.

Black Canary: What the hell is so funny?

Green Arrow: Nothing, it's just I've heard people call it taking an arrow to the knee before, but this seems like a little too much.

Black Canary: How much blood did you lose?

Green Arrow: See and they say I'm the funny one in our relationship. You must not play Skyrim.

Black Canary: No, so enlighten me.

Green Arrow: Fine, a cemetery isn't exactly a romantic place but oh well.

Green Arrow gets down on his good knee and pulls out the ring box. Black Canary gasps at the beautiful diamond ring.

Black Canary: Oh my god. Ollie.

Green Arrow: When we first met you were a mob enforcer that kicked my ass. Then once we started working together and joined the league I annoyed you so much that eventually found it charming, and here we are now. I might not be an expert on commitment, but I do know one thing, I need you. Without you I don't know what I'd do. You've always got my back. Dinah Laurel Lance, will you make me the luckiest billionaire playboy superhero in the world and watch my back for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?

Black Canary bursts into tears.

Black Canary: Yes, the answer is yes!

Green Arrow put the ring on her ring finger and kisses her hand. Black Canary pull Green Arrow to his feet and he winces.

Green Arrow: Yeah.. my knee really hurts, I should probably get to a hospital…

Black Canary pulls him forward.

Black Canary: Shut up Ollie, you talk too much.

Black Canary and Green Arrow share a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

To Be Continued…

Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance are getting married. Be sure to check out the most dangerous situation Ollie's faced since the island… marriage. Check out Team Arrow #2 Till Death Do Us Part. Maybe?


End file.
